Many large format printers print on a web of paper or other print media dispensed from a roll that may be a meter wide or wider. A full roll of such print media is heavy. Consequently, it is often desirable to support the roll on a support when positioning the roll for installation in the printer.
The same part numbers designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures.